


Bimbo MLP- Time Warp

by snakebit1995



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Isekai, Sex, Time Travel, bimbofication, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: While messing around the Girls get sucked into an old X-rated came called Time Warp, in order to get out they have to complete all the levels and bond with someone of the time period they're in, but there are side effects to this 'Bonding' they won't see coming.Contains- Bimbofication, Sex, Time PlayTHIS IS BASED IN THE ANNON MLP BIMBOVERSE
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Snakebit1995's Annon Bimboverses





	Bimbo MLP- Time Warp

Six girls had gathered in an afterschool club room to hang out they were Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rainbow Dash. All six had already been lighting touched by bimbo magic as evidenced by their slutty outfits and looks.

“What is that thing Pinkie?” Dash asked.

“I don’t know found it in the closet, some old game…Time Warp?” She read the dusty cover.

“Why don’t we see if it works?” Twilight laughed “Could be fun?”

The girls put the disc in a nearby computer and loaded it up, a menu appeared and they clicked start, suddenly though the computer went black.

“Dang gone contraption broke.” Applejack said.

Suddenly the screen turned to static and there was a blinding flash of light.

“AHHHH!”

As the light faded the girls all stood up, looking around it was clear they were no longer in their school club room. All around them were chirping bugs, rustling leaves as if they were in an overgrown jungle.

“Where the hell are, we?” Dash asked.

“I have no idea.” Twilight looked around as some nearby ferns rustled.

“RAHH!”

They were all forced to suddenly jump away as a velociraptor jumped out an attacked them.

“Is that a dinosaur?!” Rarity panicked as they fled.

“Sure looked like one!” Dash said “Look a cave!”

The girls sought shelter and the beast left them be.

“What’s this?” Twilight saw a piece of paper on the ground “It says Rules of Time Warp.”

“Rules?”

Twilight read them and gasped.

“I think…we’re in the game!” she explained “We somehow got sucked into this time traveling game, says here if we reach the final level, we can escape the game.”

“Stupid magic mumbo jumbo.” Applejack huffed crossing her arms under her bust “At this point I’m starting to think pigs can fly!”

“Alright sounds easy.” Dash laughed “Uhh where’s the next level?”

“Gonna be hard to get to the last one if we can’t get passed the first.” Shy sighed.

“Says here in order to get to the next level…” Twilight read “One of the players must bond with a resident of the time period?”

“Bond?” AJ asked.

“You know…bond?” Twilight said making some hand gestures “Apparently this is an X-rated game.”

“OH~” all the girls nodded in understanding.

“Okay so who can we bond with.” Rarity asked “And who would be doing so, frankly I have no interest in cavemen.”

“What’s the big deal sex is sex, so long as it’s good and gets me off I don’t give a fuck who it’s with.” Dash laughed.

“Dashie is right.” Pinkie giggled.

“Let’s not start fighting girls.” Twilight said “We’ll figure something out now-Huh?”

She heard a grunt from behind her and some rocks shift.

“Uhh Twilight.” AJ pointed “Ya might wanna turn around.”

As Twilight turned around her eyes went wide, standing behind her was a tall, burly muscular cave man, he was easily taller than her by two feet or more, hairy chest, scruffy hair and beard, body brimming with muscle and strength.

“O-Oh boy.” She gulped “Sorry if we’re trespassing.”

“Ugh?” the man grunted a bit and scratched his cheek.

“I’m guessing you don’t speak much English, of course that’s the one thing this game gets right, not the fact it makes no sense for a caveman to be circumcised.” Twilight said.

Twilight saw the man studying her a bit, smiling as his eyes caught glimpse of her ample bust and hips.

“Oh, I guess you like what you see.” She laughed “Well…girls why don’t you give our new friend and I a bit of privacy.”

“You sure about this Twilight?” Dash smirked “He might be too much for you to handle.”

“Relax I’ll have us to the next level in no time.” Twilight smiled.

The girls headed to another part of the cave and Twilight smiled at the caveman.

“Got a name?”

“Huh?” the man simply grunted at her.

“I see, I’ll call you Gron then.” She smiled “Oh?!”

Twilight gasped a bit as he pulled her body against him.

“I see someone is eager, no need to rush.” She laughed.

Twilight let Gron rub her body, his hands pulling at her fabric and pressing into her skin, they were rough from his life of hard work and manual labor but Twilight seemed to only find that more arousing.

“Oh Gron, you’ve got such big strong hands.” Twilight moaned as he stood behind her squeezing both her tits “AHH!”

The caveman grabbed her top and ripped the fabric in two with his pure strength.

“Now that was impressive.” Twilight shivered and bit her lip “Such a big strong man~”

Twilight felt something poke her leg and looked down to see Gron was getting just as excited as she was. Twilight teased him a bit, grinding her bubble butt against his crotch to get him rock hard, even she was impressed by his sizable girth.

“Come on Gron, I know you’re a caveman but have some manners and don’t keep a girl waiting.” She smiled at him.

She yelped a bit as the man lifted her up by her waist, spreading her legs a bit and lining her up above his massive cock.

“Oh boy.” Twilight gulped a bit when she saw the size “You know on second thought maybe-YAAAAA!”

She was slammed down on his shaft, her pussy stretching and straining around the massive rod, her moan of pained pleasure echoed out into the jungle, hearing this the others girls both winced and laughed at their friend’s predicament.

Inside the cave Twilight was being bounced up and down on Gron’s meaty cock, the caveman grunting into the students ear with each thrust, his deep voice reverberating into her chest.

“God yes Gron it’s so big!” Twilight moaned “Feels so…good!”

The savage man pounded her, his balls slapping against her with each thrust. Twilight seemed all too happy to let the man fuck her, his hard erect cock plunged deeper and deeper, slamming against her walls in a way that surprised her, the rough sex releasing waves of pleasure through her body.

Gron eventually moved her forward into a wheelbarrow like pose, giving a few good thrusts before she was laying flat on the ground, the large man easily overpowering her and slamming her pussy.

“UGH GRUG!” the man grunted as he fucked Twilight.

“Yes…oh…ugh, don’t stop.” Twilight felt her eyes rolling back “Fuck my pussy~!”

She could feel the girth twitching inside her, eager to release into her warmth, she wanted it too, to be filled with his hot historic seed.

“OUFFF!” The man gave one more hard thrust and started releasing a wave of white satisfaction.

“AHHH YES!” Twilight screamed out in pleasure.

The man pulled himself free, cum oozing out of Twilight who was on the ground moaning.

“That was incredible.” She stood up on shaking legs “Such might, who knew it would be so…perfect.”

She suddenly felt a tingling all over.

“Huh?” she shivered as the tingling turned into a sparking soreness “What’s happening? M-My body…it…ugh feel…feel good.”

Twilight’s body started to change, she shot up in height easily gaining two feet and making her taller than Gron, her body got a bit bulkier and broader with wide shoulders and chest, her muscles tensed up and became more rigid and defined while her curves exploded in size giving her tits like dinosaur eggs and an ass to match. Her hair started to look a bit rattier and more unkempt as it got longer and bone like jewelry formed on her neck and ears.

“Bonding not what thought it was.” She said “Can’t speak good either, still feel smart but sound dumb.”

“Ugh!” Gron smiled.

“What, you still like Twilight, she cavewoman now, she like you.” She grunted between some of her words “Still horny, still want more sex, Gron fuck Twilight more.”

Twilight tackled her prehistoric lover, her newfound strength making it rather easy for her, she laid her body on top of his and kissed him a bit making his cock jolt back to full mast and slide right inside her.

“Oh yes!” Twilight moaned as she was fucked again “Gron so big, Gron have big cock!”

The man squeezed her ass with his large hands, making his new savage lover squeal with delight, her grunts and groans interspersed with moans. Her flesh clapped against his hairy body, shaft no longer stretching her wide as her new size had given her more adequate ability to take such girth into her. The pleasant plap and squelch sounds filling the cave brought the two closer as they started to climax yet again.

“OHHHH~” Twilight let out another happy moan feeling herself be filled up yet again.

She caught her breath for a bit before she heard some gasps.

“Twilight?!”

“Ugh?” she sat up “Yeah…I bond with Gron, have…side effect.”

“Oh dear, are you alright?” Rarity asked.

“Feel fine, feel strong, just sound wrong.” She nodded “We go to next level now please?”

A vortex opened in space at the entrance of the cave.

“Hmm?” Gron pouted.

“No feel bad.” Twilight smiled “We have fun, good sex, great sex even…Twilight see if she can come see Gron again, ‘kay?”

The caveman nodded and the girls stepped into the portal to the next level.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest Ideas for the future.**

**This came form a funny time travel idea in the bimbo threads, not sure when I’ll get around to doing the other time periods, the mood will need to strike me.**

**Also cause I want to be clear, Twilight is still Twilight, she’s still uber smart, her bonding with the prehistoric period simply changed her speech pattern to make her sound like a cave woman, not think like one.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
